Delire sur Bovins et Volatiles
by Panthere
Summary: Petit delire assez court!Je devais placer certains mots!Venez voir les quels!


Titre : Délire sur bovins et oiseaux

Auteuse : Panthere

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling !

Blabla de moi l'auteuse: alors c'est un défi que Ptronille m'a lancé après que je lui en ai lancé un aussi . Elle doit faire sur les légumes, moi sur les bovins et oiseaux !

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!JOYEUX** **ANNIVERSAIRE!JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH!JOYREUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOI!**

Non c'est pas mon anniv!C'est juste pour feter mes 150 jours sur fanfiction en tant qu'auteuse!Je suis encore tout jeunette:)

Je devais mettre les mots suivants :

"vaches", "cervelle de veau", "Tu as un cerveau de moineau !", "chouette tabassée", "manifestation des hiboux", "intervention des CADRB (Comité d'Accueil des Rapaces Bizarres)"

Pour plus de facilité, ils sont soulignés dans le chapitre.

**Bonne lecture !**

Harry était tranquillement assis sur un sofa de la salle commune des Griffondor quand soudain Hedwige entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait prit tant de vitesse qu'elle se prit le mur d'en face. Harry se foutit de sa gueule bien haut et fort. Heureusement pour notre rapace préféré, tout le monde était partit et seul Harry était là.

« Tu as une cervelle de veau ma petite Hedwige ! »

La chouette qui apparemment n'aimait pas être comparé à un bovin de si grande taille et incapable de voler se fâcha et s'envola vers la tête de son maître qu'elle picora avec application.

« NON !HEDWIGE !JE T'EN SUPPLIE !gueula Harry, réveillant quelques personnes dont Hermione. »

Hedwige, satisfaite, se posa devant lui et le regarda avec quelque chose dans le regard qui disait : « Rectifie ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Harry regarda avec inquiétude les personnes environnantes. Hedwige fit semblant de s'envoler pour soit lui faire très très très…. Mal soit pour partir avec la missive. Harry se mit à genoux et s'abaissa jusqu'à se retrouvait nez contre terre.

« Hedwige !Je t'en supplie !Pardonne moi !Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui ne mérite pas d'être ton maître ! »

La chouette blanche se rengorgea tandis que tous les élèves se roulaient par terre en s'étouffant de rire.

« N'empêche, tu as une cervelle de moineau ! murmura Harry. »

Sauf que notre chère Hedwige l'avait entendu. Elle prit son envol et se posa sur son épaule. Elle tira l'oreille de notre Survivant jusqu'à que celle-ci devienne aussi grande qu'une assiette. Harry fût pris d'une grande rage et prit sa chouette à deux mains en la secouant férocement.

Des chuchotis s'emparèrent des élèves. L'un deux cria :

« Où ça une chouette tabassée ? »

Harry partit donc se défouler sur le pauvre élève pas assez discret. Hedwige en profita pour partir de la salle.

Le lendemain , dans la grande Salle, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Hermione et Ron. Hedwige arriva accompagné d'une vingtaine de hiboux, tous chargés d'une missive. Hedwige rendit la lettre à Harry tandis que les autres hiboux se répartissaient et distribuaient les lettres aux élèves près du prince des Griffondors. Celle d'Harry disait ça :

_« Bonne chance »_

Les autres donnaient cela :

_« Attention chers élèves assis près de Harry Potter. Veuillez vous écartez de lui. Une intervention des CADRB (Comité d'Accueil des Rapaces Bizarres) va avoir lieu dans les minutes qui suivent. Pour un maximum de sécurité, éloignez vous de lui dans un rayon de 30 m. Merci pour votre compréhension._

_Le président, Pierrette, du CADRB »_

Les vingt hiboux/chouettes qui accompagnaient Hedwige s'envolèrent mais ne s'en allèrent pas. Elles attendirent que les élèves suivirent les instructions de la lettre puis elles fondirent avec Hedwige en tête sur notre pauvre Harry. Celui ci se protégea tant bien que mal contre les attaquants. Par dessus ces cris, résonna la voix très scientifique de Hermione :

« Il paraît que ces manifestation des hiboux sont très courantes mais néanmoins difficile à guérir selon le nombre de rapaces…. »

Un élève, sérieusement amoché après s'être pris tous les murs, portes…du château parce qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes et qu'il était complètement myope, qui se trouvait au bout de la table des Griffondors, s'exclama :

« WAOUH !J'avais jamais vu de vaches auparavant !

Les chouettes/hiboux arrêtèrent de martyriser le pauvre Harry et dardèrent un TREEEEESSSSSS TTRRREEEEEEESSSSS TTTTRRRREEEESSSSSS inquiétant regard sur le malheureux élève……..

**FIN **

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?REVIEWS !


End file.
